


In the Dark

by SomehowIManage



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12 Days of BOM, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Uganda (Book of Mormon Musical), Power Outage, Romance, christmas reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage
Summary: During a Christmas reunion, the District Nine (ex) Elders have a lot of catching up to do, specifically Kevin and Connor, whose flirting in Uganda only left them with more questions than answers.Day Seven of the 12 Days of BOM!Prompt: "You're freezing! Let me warm you up."+ Day Six Prompt: Snowed in during a blizzard!
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	In the Dark

After about six months after the Ugandan Mission ended, the ex-Elders decided that a reunion was well overdue. They were used to constantly being around each other for two whole years, so a half year of being mostly apart was still unfamiliar to them. Chris “Poptarts” Thomas offered to host the reunion at his family’s home on the East Coast. His parents were away visiting family in another state, leaving the house completely open and available to the friends. Connor was particularly looking forward to this reunion. Not only was he going to be in the same house as his best friends again, but he was also going to see **Kevin Price** again. The two had had what Connor called a flirtationship back in Uganda, though it ultimately never amounted to anything. Despite this, Kevin and Connor had remained in regular contact with each other, and Connor would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping that this reunion would be a driving force in their post-mission relationship. Even better, the agreed upon time for the reunion was just before Christmas, which Connor hoped would give his and Kevin’s reunion a romantic flare. No matter what happened, Connor had a gut feeling that it would cause their relationship to never be the same again, for better or for worse.

"It looks like everyone’s finally here! It’s so great to see you guys again!” Poptarts smiled. Connor glanced over at Kevin. He had been chatting with James Church when Kevin arrived, late as ever, with Arnold Cunningham and Nabulungi Hatimbi, so he didn’t even get the chance to greet him yet. Poptarts gave the group of Elders a small tour of the house before taking them downstairs to the family room, where most of the reunion would be taking place. It was a spacious area with plenty of couches and chairs, a large flat screen tv, a table filled with junk food, pizza, and soda, and a few shelves stocked with party games. Everyone started to go off into their own groups at this point, giving Connor the opportunity to finally say hi to Kevin.

“Kevin!” Connor exclaimed, opening his arms up for a hug. Kevin gave Connor a dazzling smile in return, accepting the hug.

“Connor! It’s so great to see you again!” Connor resisted the urge to nestle his head into the crook of Kevin’s neck, but still fully took in the warmth of his hug.

“Likewise,” Connor agreed, pulling back slightly. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, how is your—”

“Okay, everyone! Let’s get started on some party games!” Poptarts announced to the group, unknowingly cutting off Connor. “I have _Headbandz, Cards Against Humanity, What Do You Meme, Scattergories, Would You Rather_ …” Poptarts listed off. The group eventually decided to start off with Cards Against Humanity. Everyone got set up and sat in a circle in the middle of the room, many of the ex-elders having plates of pizza set next to them. Kevin and Connor sat next to each other, hoping to continue their conversation a little more.

“So, what were you trying to ask me before?” Kevin asked in a quiet voice, trying not to draw attention to them.

“Oh, I was wondering how your job search was going. I know you were trying to find a more steady job,” Connor explained in an equally soft voice. Kevin smiled softly.

“Yeah, I actually did find a better job,” Kevin replied. “I’ll tell you more about it later.” Before Connor could say any more on the topic, the first prompt was announced, forcing the boys to pull their attention to their cards. About twenty rounds went by before Kevin started pouting.

“Hey,” Connor nudged Kevin. “What’s wrong?”

“No one appreciates my sense of humor,” Kevin huffed. Connor bit back a smile.

“So, you’re a sore loser?” Connor teased.

“I’m not a sore loser!” Kevin said a little too loudly, causing a few of the surrounding elders to look at him. “I’m not,” he repeated a bit softer, looking back down at his cards.

“Hey, I’m just teasing,” Connor promised. Without thinking, he put his hand over Kevin’s hand. He jerked it away after a millisecond, running it down his leg as if he needed to scratch it. Kevin looked at him, a fraction of a smile forming on his face, but said nothing more. The friends continued on with the game for a bit more before they grew tired of it, switching to Truth or Dare.

“David, truth or dare?” James asked. David thought for a second before deciding on truth. “What’s your favorite part about leaving the church?”

"Drinking,” David answered quickly, earning a laugh out of everyone. “Responsibly,” he added with a sheepish smile. “Kevin, truth or dare?” he then asked. Kevin bit his lip.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to twerk for two minutes straight,” David smirked. Kevin stared at him wide-eyed.

“I don’t even know if I know how to twerk!” Kevin exclaimed.

“Shake that ass, Price!” Nabulungi yelled, laughing. Kevin sighed as David pulled up a timer on his phone. At David’s start, Kevin began to do the dare. Connor did his best not to ogle, but was thrilled deep down for the excuse to take a look. All of the friends, even Connor, were laughing as Kevin bobbed his ass around to an imaginary beat. Soon enough, David’s timer went off and Kevin sat back down, his face bright red. He turned to Connor right away.

“Truth or dare?” Connor’s mind raced, trying to decide the lesser of the two evils that would be put into Kevin Price’s hands. He hoped that he made the right decision.

“Truth,” Connor replied, feeling exceedingly nervous.

“What do you miss the most about Uganda?” Kevin asked.

“You,” Connor answered without even taking a second to think it over. He nearly smacked himself for answering like that on such an innocent question. “All of you. Just…being with you all on a daily basis. That’s what I miss the most,” he saved, practically feeling sweat drip down his face from nerves. Kevin nodded with a half smile, seemingly satisfied enough with the answer. “Arnold, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was the American luxury you missed the most in Uganda?” Connor asked. He didn’t even hear Arnold’s answer because he was too busy mulling over the way Kevin looked after he answered his own question. Kevin didn’t seem particularly pleased, but Connor didn’t know if it was because he caught on to his admittance that he missed Kevin the most, or if it were the opposite. Connor was pulled out of these contemplations quickly when the power suddenly went out.

“What the hell?” Poptarts said into the darkness. Phone screens and lights from phones lit up the room and Poptarts made his way up the stairs to the first floor. “Oh, shit,” they heard him say from above.

“What’s going on?” James yelled up the stairs. Poptarts appeared in the doorway.

“There’s a blizzard outside! I guess the winds must have knocked the powerlines out or something. The streets are completely covered in snow,” he explained. “You guys can all stay here at least until morning. I don’t think any of you should be going out in that.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. “I’m going to gather up some flashlights, candles, and blankets, then we can continue on with our party!” Poptarts soon returned with an armful of what he had promised and the reunion continued on relatively normally for the next few hours. Slowly, but surely, people started to get tired as the night went on, and retired to different parts of the house. Before they knew it, Kevin and Connor were the last two fully conscious. Connor was really starting to feel the effect of the lack of heat in the house by this point and was starting to shiver. Kevin noticed almost instantly.

“You’re freezing!” Kevin whispered. “Let me warm you up.” He opened his arms, which Connor all but fell into.

“I can’t believe Poptarts didn’t have enough blankets for all of us,” Connor mumbled into Kevin’s chest, basically cuddling with him at this point. Kevin tightened his grip around Connor and cautiously put his cheek on top of Connor’s head, allowing the red hairs to tickle his face. 

“To be fair, there are a lot of us here,” Kevin replied before swallowing hard. “Plus, uh, it’s not so bad like this, right?” he asked with a nervous tinge to his voice. Connor smiled nervously against his chest.

“No, this is nice,” Connor admitted. “You are very warm.” Kevin breathed out a short laugh.

“Thanks. You’re warm too.” Connor smiled in response, even though Kevin couldn’t see it.

“I, uh…I really missed you,” Connor murmured. He heard Kevin’s heartbeat skip.

“I really missed you too,” Kevin replied. “If I’m being honest, you made Uganda a paradise.” Connor sat up to look at Kevin.

“Really?” Connor asked, cocking his head. Kevin looked down at his lap, picking at the skin around his fingernails.

“Yeah…I actually liked Uganda once we started talking and became…close…”

“Me too,” Connor agreed. Kevin looked up at him. “I miss being around you. I miss our…thing…” Connor trailed off.

“So we had a thing,” Kevin more so stated than asked.

“I mean, I think we had a thing…I thought we had a thing…Did we have a thing?” Connor asked, growing more and more anxious.

“We had a thing,” Kevin nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. “Or, at least we had a pre-thing?”

“Probably a pre-thing,” Connor agreed. “But it sorta felt like a real thing.”

“I think we could **have** a real thing,” Kevin replied. A silence fell over them as the two thought the conversation over. Connor still wasn't quite sure if he and Kevin shared the same definition of their **thing.** “I got a new job,” Kevin seemingly blurted out of nowhere.

"You were saying earlier. Congratulations,” Connor replied, confused.

“It’s just that…I’m relocating,” Kevin explained. Connor felt his heart drop. They were already two hours away from each other. Who knew just how much farther away Kevin would go?

“Oh,” Connor tried not to sound too disheartened. “Where to?”

“Bristol.” Kevin grinned. Connor looked at him in surprise.

“Wait, you don’t mean…”

“The Bristol that’s only fifteen minutes away from you? Why, yes I do. I found an apartment and everything.” Kevin said excitedly. Connor stared at him in shock. Kevin took Connor’s hand in his. “I don’t think I was imagining anything that was going on between us in Uganda, was I? Because if I was, I’m going to need you to stop me right now,” Kevin only half-joked. Connor shook his head, still in silence. “Connor McKinley, I have not stopped thinking of you since the first time we had a real conversation. I have not stopped wanting your arms around me since the first time we hugged. And I have not stopped wanting to be with you since the first time I wasn’t. I can’t take being that far away from you anymore, and while I don’t think we should rush into things and move in together as a couple, I do want to be closer than two hours. I found a good job and I’m a hell of a lot closer to you now. Most importantly, I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. But only if you want that too.” Connor shook his head.

“Of course I want that,” Connor laughed. “I…I feel the same way, Kevin. I’m so glad that I wasn’t imagining anything either.” Kevin smiled sweetly at him.

“So, does that mean we’re boyfriends?” he asked, nudging Connor. Connor beamed back at him.

“We’re boyfriends,” he confirmed. Kevin pulled Connor back into his arms as they embraced, both feeling relieved. “We have a real thing already, don’t we?”

“I believe we do,” Kevin agreed. The two stayed up a little longer, throwing around dreams for the future until they too fell victim to sleep in each other’s arms. Connor knew that this reunion meant that their relationship would never be the same again.

It would be better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
